Sanghelios (Halo Planet)
Sanghelios is the homeworld of the Sangheili race. Sanghelios is the fourth planet in the Urs system, a trinary star system of the stars Urs, Fied, and Joori. The planet has two moons called Qikostand Suban. History Ancient Between 852 BCE and 648 BCE, Sanghelios was the Covenant Empire's primary outpost. It would revert to sole Sangheili control following the completion of High Charity. Great Schism : Main article: Great Schism Sanghelios was possibly an area of heavy conflict between Separatist and Loyalist forces. After March 3, 2553, Thel 'Vadam, Rtas 'Vadum, and the crew of the Assault carrier Shadow of Intent departed Earth, bound for Sanghelios to check its current state. Civil War : Main article: Blooding Years However some of the Sangheili weren't ready to follow the Arbiter, and a civil war soon erupted and ended with the remaining fanatical Sangheili forces withdrawing from Sanghelios. At the beginning of the civil war, Vadam was assaulted. After Jul 'Mdama's death in October 2558 his Covenant would launch an assault on the planet. Supporters of Jul 'Mdama rose up. This dramatically shifted the Blooding Years, for however briefly, into a global war. On October 27, 2558 the Covenant made one final attempt to take out Thel 'Vadam at Nuusra. With the help of Fireteam Osiris, the Swords of Sanghelios drove the Covenant back to Sunaion. There, the rising Covenant was ended. Government It is possible that the Sangheili population centers on the planet are all city-states, such as with Vadam. Culture Many Forerunner artifacts and structures exist on the planet, which were the topic of worship, as well as the cause of a historical war between the Sangheili and the San'Shyuum before the formation of the Covenant. Physical Aspects Topography Sanghelios has a gravity of 1.375G, and an average surface temperature of -5 °C to 56 °C (23 °F to 133 °F). The planet's five continents (Yermo, Qivro, Kaepra, Vaardma, and Tolvuus) had large desert regions stretch across them. Flora and Fauna Sanghelios is a very diverse world that has a thriving eco-system. A great example of this is within the territory of Nuusra which included different species like the Kryn’qodon and the Orzil. Other species on Sanghelios include the Helioskrill, Doarmir, Colo, and unknown aquatic creatures. Other ocean dwelling creatures on Sanghelios include the Snap-tail and Electric Kesh. Irukan was also grown on the planet. Ground Locations * Acroli * Chaura * Kaepra ** Lodam ** Alytcos * Ontom * Qivro ** Nuusra ** Bothaes ** Csurdon Sea *** Sunaion * Thasanee * Konar * Hilot * 'Mdama ** Bekan Keep * Tolvuus * Vaardma * Yermo ** Iruiru ** Vadam *** Vadam Keep *** Vadam Harbor *** Vadam Valley *** Unnamed Sangheilian Desert *** Kolaar Mountain Known Residents Born On These were the Sangheili who were born on Sanghelios. * Thel 'Vadam * Usze 'Taham * Rtas 'Vadum * N'tho 'Sraom * Sesa 'Refumee * Jul 'Mdama * Avu Med 'Telcam * Ussa 'Xellus * Gek 'Lhar * Kitun 'Arach * Rho 'Barutamee * Jacul 'Arach Unknown These were the Sangheili who were known to be on Sanghelios, but it isn't known whether they were born there or were from elsewhere. * Han 'Chavam * Fal 'Chavamee * Haka * Toha 'Sumai * Mahkee 'Chava * Vel 'Trokaik Trivia * The name "Sanghelios" comes from the Latin sanguis and the Greek helios meaning "Blood-Sun." It is implied that this may refer to the emphasis on "blood" in the culture of the warrior Sangheili that live there. * In Rooster Teeth's Grifball mini-series, there is an all Sangheili Grifball team called the Sanghelios Heretics.